Bido
is a character in the [[Dragon Ball (franchise)|''Dragon Ball franchise]]. He makes his debut (and ultimately, his only appearance) in the 1993 film, Bojack Unbound. His name is derived from the Japanese word hidō, which means "unjust", and is often pronounced "bidō" when added to the end of words like gokuaku and zangyaku (the latter is similar to the name of Bido's comrade Zangya). Biography Bido is one of Bojack's four Galaxy Soldiers, and is particularly the powerhouse of the crew. His appearance is similar to that of his comrades, who are all members of the same race, as he sports teal-colored skin and orange hair styled into a mohawk. He often collaborates with Bujin in battle, taking down the foes that Bujin traps within his needles of energy. Infiltrating a World Martial Arts Tournament funded by X.S. Cash for his son's birthday, Bojack seeks to eliminate every single fighter on Earth in order to be rid of any obstacles in the way of universal conquest. Bido is among the minions ordered to frequent the battle arenas, where he burrows underneath dunes of sand in the zone where Doskoi is wandering. Bido spontaneously rises from beneath the sand and lifts Dosukoi by the neck, proceeding to strangle him to death in front of an unseen camera while the presiding audience watches in horror (as murder is a breach of the tournament's rules). Later in the film, Yamcha and Tien Shinhan arrive to assist Gohan's struggle against the Galaxy Soldiers, where they fight, but are defeated by Bido, Bujin and Zangya. When Gohan assumes his Super Saiyan 2 transformation however, he makes short work of both Bido and Bujin, breaking them both in half with a single punch and kick respectively, vaporizing each on impact. Special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Chou no Ryoku' – Energy needles capable of ensnaring victims, and at the behest of their struggling, begins to drain energy from their body. *'Finger Beam' – Zangya, Bido and Bujin used this on Gohan in Bojack Unbound, right before Piccolo's arrival. *'Scatter Finger Beam' – Red beams of ki shot from Bido's 10 fingers. Bido points all ten fingers at the opponent, charges up small red energy spheres each on the tip of each finger, and fires the red beams of ki at the opponent. Bido used this attack during the first round of his battle with Zangya and Bujin against Gohan. *'Underground Energy Ball' – Bido launches an energy ball that travels through the ground before exploding where the opponent is. Voice actors *Japanese dub: Hisao Egawa *FUNimation dub: Robert McCollum Trivia *One of the Living Deads who attack Mr. Satan in Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn has the same hairstyle and wears the same clothes as Bido, but with a different coloring. Gallery BujinBido1.png|Bujin immobilizes Trunks for Bujin to throw a sharpened head projectile Bido1vo8.jpg|Artwork of Bido Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Males Category:Movie Characters Category:Villains Category:Dragon Ball Z